Mean
by dna2679
Summary: Bella is the new girl in High school and the populars' make sure she knows what they feel her place is. Can she find strength in her music or will she just let them be mean...


**"Awww, look guys. The country bumpkin is wearing those stupid cowboy boots again. I guess you can take the hick out of the country but you can't take the hick out of the girl."**

**It was always some degrading comment about my clothes, the way I look, where I come from and anything else I like or do. The worst part of everything is I have no idea what I did to the lot of em'. Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock and Alice Masen. They ruled the school from the pedestals that they created.**

**Everything started my first day of school at Forks High school. We had just moved from Texas to a small rainy town of Forks Washington when Daddy took the Chief of Police position. Momma and I didn't want to leave our home but we put on happy faces for Daddy. This was his dream and he deserved nothing but the best and to have his dreams realized. **

**I knew that starting half way through my senior year would be difficult but it was only half a year and then it was off to the great unknown called "being a grown up." Even though it was raining wore my favorite baby blue sun dress, with my scuffed up and broken in cowboy boots. I through on my jean jacket and left for school.**

**When I got to the school I went to the office to get my schedule and then tried to find my first class of the day. Since I was early I found it quickly and the teacher told me to sit where ever I wanted as there was no assigned seating. To avoid any potential trouble I decided to sit in the front row, first seat. Usually everyone wanted to sit in the back and they tended to be very territorial over those seats. Ten minutes later the class was full and the bell had rung.**

**"Everyone, we have a new student. I'll let her come up here to introduce herself."**

**I got up and walked to the middle of the room by his desk.**

**"Hello everyone. I'm Bella Swan. I'm 17 and just moved here from Texas….."**

**Before I could say anything else Rosalie Hale interrupted me saying "Hick alert. 12 o'clock."**

**Everyone started to laugh and me and the teacher Mr. Black scolded her and told her to stay after class. The dirty looks I got from her group of friends let me know I was in for some very bad days.**

**Over the next three months I was teased and bullied daily.**

**"You dumb country bumpkin, you're never going to amount to anything"**

**"No one wants to hear you speak let alone sing Swan. So shut up before you make me deaf."**

**"Why are you here again ugly duckling? You're a waste of space."**

**I never let Momma and Daddy know what was going on and how much it was hurting me. How could I when they were so happy here? I did the only thing I could do, I just stayed quiet and poured my feelings into writing my songs.**

**Song writing had been a major part of my life since I was ten years old. I didn't know how to express what I was feeling so one day Daddy told me to write it down. I've done it ever since.**

**Three weeks before graduation I over heard Alice Masen telling the rest of them that her lawyer daddy had arranged for a talent show the night of our graduation and that talent scouts he represented from every major label would be there. You see, Alice thought herself to be the next Britney Spears. Her daddy and friends didn't tell her that when she sang she sounded like hound dog howling the night away. **

**Their entire group gushed and praised Alice telling her she was going to be getting her big break would be soon be famous. I rolled my eyes and decided right then and there that I would enter that talent show and sing one of my original songs.**

**I could play the guitar quite well and knew I wanted to play it while I sang so I brought it to school and waited for the poplars' to leave for the day before heading to the music room. This was my routine for the last three weeks of school and before I knew it was walking across that stage and getting my diploma.**

**Momma and Daddy said we could do what ever I wanted that night so I asked if we could go to the talent show. I just didn't tell them I would be singing. They quickly agreed and a few hours later we were sitting through some very interesting performances. Half way through the night Alice was up to bat. She walked out on stage with Rosalie as her backup singer/dancer. They were wearing the shortest shorts I had ever seen with low-cut halter tops covered in glitter. To be frank, they looked like strippers.**

**They sang and danced to Milkshake by Kelis. Needless to say Papa Masen was a very pretty shade of purple and had a nice big vein pulsing on the side of his head. The only ones clapping for them were Edward and Jasper. Mr. Black walked out on stage and introduced the next act.**

**An hour later he walked out on stage again and said:**

**"Well everyone I hope you've enjoyed our night so far. We have one more act tonight. Everyone lets give our attention to Miss Bella Swan."**

**I took a deep breath and made my way to the microphone stand. I could see my parents with looks of shock on their faces and murderous looks coming from my fan club.**

**"This is a song I wrote and it's dedicated to my VERY devoted fan club."**

**Mean by Taylor Swift**

**You, with your words like knives**  
**And swords and weapons that you use against me**  
**You have knocked me off my feet again**  
**Got me feeling like I'm nothing**  
**You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard**  
**Calling me out when I'm wounded**  
**You picking on the weaker man**

**You can take me down with just one single blow**  
**But you don't know, what you don't know...**

**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**  
**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**  
**Why you gotta be so mean?**

**You, with your switching sides**  
**And your wildfire lies and your humiliation**  
**You have pointed out my flaws again**  
**As if I don't already see them**  
**I walk with my head down**  
**Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you**  
**I just wanna feel okay again**

**I bet you got pushed around**  
**Somebody made you cold**  
**But the cycle ends right now**  
**'Cause you can't lead me down that road**  
**And you don't know, what you don't know...**

**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**  
**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**  
**Why you gotta be so mean?**

**And I can see you years from now in a bar**  
**Talking over a football game**  
**With that same big loud opinion**  
**But nobody's listening**  
**Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things**  
**Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing**  
**But all you are is mean**

**All you are is mean**  
**And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life**  
**And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean**

**But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah**  
**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**  
**Why you gotta be so?..**

**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city **  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me **  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**  
**Why you gotta be so mean?**

**As I sang I would look at all of them. Seeing the embarrassment in their eyes as everyone around them noticed who I was singing to. Momma and Daddy had tears in their eyes but I could see the pride through as well.**

**When I sang the last word I was met with silence. For a the longest ten seconds of my life before everyone jumped to their feet and cheered for me. I blushed an entirely new shade of red and whispered my thanks as Mr. Black made is way back on stage.**

**"Wasn't she wonderful everyone! Now if you're not aware we have three talent scouts in the audience from New Dawn Records, Eclipse Records and Black-Wolf Records. They have asked that one of our contestants to do one more song so lets put our hands together for Miss Swan."**

**"Wow, I don't really know what to say so I'll just say that this song is dedicated to my parents. I love you so much Momma and Daddy."**

**I wrote the song after I had a bad day my freshman year. Daddy wrapped me in his arms and said "Bella girl. Pay no mind to those other kids. Always remember you've got the spark. You've just gotta let it shine." Later that night Momma came into my room, kissed my forehead and told me "You're an original sweetheart, can't be replaced."**

**When I woke up the next morning I wrote this song.**

**Firework by Katy Perry**

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**  
**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**  
**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**  
**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**

**Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?**  
**Screams but no one seems to hear a thing**  
**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**  
**'Cause there's a spark in you**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**  
**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework**  
**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**  
**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**  
**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**  
**Come on, let your colors burst**  
**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**  
**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**You don't have to feel like a wasted space**  
**You're original, cannot be replaced**  
**If you only knew what the future holds**  
**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

**Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed**  
**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**  
**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow**  
**And when it's time you'll know**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**  
**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework**  
**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**  
**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**  
**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**  
**Come on, let your colors burst**  
**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**  
**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**Boom, boom, boom**  
**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**  
**It's always been inside of you, you, you**  
**And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough**

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework**  
**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**  
**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**  
**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**  
**Come on, let your colors burst**  
**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**  
**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**Boom, boom, boom**  
**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**  
**Boom, boom, boom**  
**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**The applause started as soon as I was done and my Momma was on stage hugging me so tight I could barely breath. Daddy wasn't far behind. They both told me they were proud of me and loved me. **

**I was announced the winner and not only did I get offered a contract, I has my choice of labels. They were actually fighting over me. Can you believe it! People who had never talked to me were congratulating me and telling me how amazed they were. By the end of the night I had the cards of all three scouts and was due to meet with them the next day.**

**The following weeks were very exciting and a month later I was all packed and ready to head to New York. I ended up signing with Black-Wolf Records. It turns out that Mr. Black's brother was the scout. He was just as nice as Mr. Black and most importantly my Daddy trusted him.**

**My flight was leaving later that night and I was ready to go. There was just one thing I wanted to do before I left. I grabbed my guitar and walked to the school. Singing on that stage was where it all started and I wanted to sing on that stage once more before I start on this crazy journey.**

**No one was there but the custodian. He hugged me, wished me luck and told me to lock up when I left. Slowly I walked up on that stage remembering every insult, every shove, everyone who tried to knock me down and I swore that it would never happen again.**

**I sang "Mean" once more with my eyes closed. Feeling the music deep in my soul knowing that the words I was singing were true. When I was done I just stood there with tears silently falling from my eyes. They were the last tears they would ever cause me to cry.**

**"Bella"**

**My eyes snapped open and landed upon not one, but ALL of the poplars' sitting in the front row. I sighed knowing that I would have to talk to them. They looked far too determined for me to avoid it. I sighed, put my guitar back in it's case, and went to sit on the edge of the stage. I figured it would be the best place seeing as all I had to do is hop down and walk away.**

**"Yes? What can I do for ya? I don't have much time now, my flight leaves in a few hours."**

**All four of them just stood there, fidgeting and opening and closing their mouths, not a peep coming from a one of them. If they weren't going to talk then I sure as hell wasn't going to here and watch them gaping at me.**

**"Alrighty then. Have nice lives. I've gotta be goin' now."**

**"WAIT! Bella please."**

**I nodded my head and gestured for Rosalie to get to talking.**

**"Ok. Well Bella I just… we just want to say we're so sorry for the way we've treated you since you first came to town. I know on my part my hostility came from the fact that guys here at school we're all singing your praises and liked you when they never looked twice at me. I mean have you seen me?"**

**I snorted and just shook my head.**

**"What Rosalie was trying to say is that you didn't deserve any of the things we did or said about you. Hearing you sing that song you wrote about how we made you feel, it really got to me. I just keep asking my self, why DO I have to be so mean? It may not mean much but I, Edward Cullen promise to never again treat anyone the way I have you. I will stick up for those who are bullied and need someone to show them they are worth it."**

**To say I was shocked was an understatement!**

**Jasper simply told me he agreed with Edward and promised the same things. He also told me he couldn't wait to see me shine.**

**I had no more than accepted his apology and Edwards when Alice lost it.**

**"You know what, I'm not sorry for a damn thing I said or did to you. You are nothing special and I won't come crawling over to you, begging forgiveness. Screw all that! It should be ME who got a contract not your hick ass. I'm so much…"**

**"ALICE MASEN, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS YOUR FREAKING PROBLEM? SHE DESERVED NOTHING WE'VE DONE TO HER. YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT SHE CAN SING LIKE AN ANGEL AND NOT SOUND LIKE A DROWNING CAT. NOW IF YOU CAN'T GROW UP AND LEARN FROM YOUR MISTAKES THEN I DON'T WANT A DAMN THING TO DO WITH YOU."**

**Hearing that come from Rosalie and having Jasper and Edward agree shocked me to my very core. Alice simply stormed off and never looked back. All three asked if they could keep in contact with me. They wanted to be able to prove to me that the could change. I agreed simply because Daddy always said that offering forgiveness is often a stepping stone many need to cross over to a new and better road. I gave them my email address and walked away from them and towards my destiny.**


End file.
